licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevran Andras
King Kevran Andras (KEV-ran AN-drass) is the monarch and official leader of Andarra, He is the doting father of Princess Karaliene, brother of Duke Elocien, and uncle to Prince Torin and Princess Deldri. He led the effort to overthrow the Augurs during the Unseen War, though he has generally held a moderate attitude towards the Gifted. Recently, a severe illness has eroded his sanity, causing him to publicly spout increasingly prejudiced rhetoric, alienate his beloved daughter, and mismanaging the military, spurring whispers that the Andras family may no longer be fit to rule. History Pre-Revolution Sometime prior to the revolution, Kevran fathered his daughter and loyal heir Karaliene. Little is known about her mother, and it is implied she died not long after giving birth. Despite his title, Kevran originally served the ruling Augurs as a token monarch. His brother Elocien, dissatisfied with the current state of affairs, invited him to a meeting with a mysterious woman, who promised to help them achieve a revolution. They were shocked to see Jakarris si'Ithridian, leader of the Augurs, appear as well. Expecting to be tried and executed, Kevran and his brother were even more surprised to learn that Jakarris intended to sabotage the rule of the Augurs from within, and would be working alongside them. The Revolution The woman provided them with the Oathstones, Traps, Vessels and Finders required to establish administrative power over the Gifted, and assured them the opportunity to strike would soon present itself. Jakarris used his influence as the chief Augur to falsify the public record of the Augurs' predictions, causing them to lose the trust of the public and go into hiding while they sorted out the issue. In the meantime, some of the Gifted, no longer beholden to their masters, took the opportunity to manipulate normal citizens, making sport of mass violence, rapes and other severe crimes. Eventually, public opinion against both Augurs and Gifted in Andarra reached a boiling point. Kevran and his brother led the revolution that overthrew them from the ruling class, and instated a new system of government as well as Administration, an organization to police the use of Essence. With the revolution complete, Kevran and his brother convened with Jakarris, who had recently finished killing all of the other Augurs. He verified that their memories had not been tampered with, then wiped them from the King's memory. As King While Kevran's reputation indicates he was a moderate leader with no severe hatred for the Gifted, their treatment by Administration indicates he was willing to turn a blind eye to the abuses of power perpetrated by his brother. For normal affairs of state, he was regarded as generally competent, though in his tenure he was unable to de-escalate tensions with Desriel or Nesk. His family relationships remained generally healthy, as he fostered a particularly strong bond with his daughter — who he hoped would eventually replace him as Andarra's leader. He was aware that Prince Torin was Gifted, and kept the true purpose of his nephew's multi-year absence a secret. He also extended an invitation for Dezia and Aelric Shainwiere, friends of Karaliene, to live at the palace as his wards after their father was killed and their House had fallen from grace. At some point, he began to apparently suffer symptoms of a strange illness, which appeared to alter his health, beliefs and behaviour. His skin gained a pallid hue, he began to eschew his trademark moderation for Loyalist rhetoric and he alienated his closest advisors and his daughter. The true cause of the illness was a set of Controlling Vessels being used by Tol Shen. Its Council of Elders, possessing the final records of the Augurs' predictions, knew of the Blind invasion well in advance. Sensing an opportunity to gain power, they planned to manipulate some of Kevran's actions in order to harm the reputation of the royal family, mismanage the military and alienate Tol Athian — allowing Tol Shen to step in and save Andarra when the invasion finally occurred. The effects upon his physical and mental health were unintentional, as they did not possess the full set of Vessels required to properly Control someone. Activities Reign of Chaos When Wirr arrives in Ilin Illan, he is warned by his cousin Karaliene that her father is not acting normally. Upon reuniting with his uncle his fears are confirmed. Kevran hardly notices his nephew as he orders a significant portion of Andarra's military to attack the Blind, ignoring the serious the invaders pose. At the feast to celebrate Wirr's return, however, Kevran recalls the reason for his nephew's absence and loudly declares to all present that the Prince is Gifted, which he follows with a slew of Loyalist-derived statements and rhetoric before he is eventually subdued. Kevran continues to isolate himself, seemingly unaffected by the 6000 casualties in his military caused by the Blind's approach. He continues to advocate for more squadrons to rush down the invaders, instead of fortifying Ilin Illan, and refuses to consider letting the Gifted partake in the city's defense — opting instead to accuse them of undermining Andarra from within. Breaking Free As the Blind invade and the conflict escalates, he continues to suggest ineffectual strategies for defense until he is outright ignored. Suddenly, Tol Shen's Control wears off and his mental state returns to normal. Equally perplexed and horrified by his recent actions, he retires for the battle and instructs his followers to listen to Princess Karaliene in his stead. After the battle ends, he continues to act normally, believing the illness to finally have left him. While he mourns the loss of his brother, he does not oppose Wirr's changes to the Tenets and is grateful his allies were able to step in and protect Andarra in his absence. A Precarious Balance A few weeks later, he continues to rule as the King. While he has returned Andarra's court to a state of normalcy, his support has begun to waver due to his actions while under Tol Shen's Control and rumours abound that the Andras family may no longer be fit to rule. His actions as a monarch demonstrate his renewed sanity and kindness. His relationship with his daughter is rekindled and he remains supportive of Wirr; Both publicly as the Northwarden, and privately by working to promote the Shainwiere family to a Minor house — opening the possibility for Wirr to marry his beloved Dezia. When the Boundary momentarily fails and the Banes swarm into Andarra, he sends military forces to search for them and even sends his daughter to lead the reconstruction effort. Redemption As another year passes, Kevran's rule has continued to re-solidify. When he is warned of the imminent eletai ''invasion of Ilin Illan, he helps his nephew gather the city's residents and shepherd them into Tol Athian for safety. As Wirr begins to show signs of exhaustion, he insists on sending the Prince inside the Tol and taking over the management of the refugees. Tragically, the mechanisms powering the Tol's gates suddenly close, stranding Kevran and many others outside — in direct range of the ''eletai swarm. Lacking protection or offensive capabilities against the Banes, he died quickly alongside his subjects. Because he was killed by the eletai, his corpse was at risk for reanimation and assimilation into their ranks. Caeden prevented this by burning all of Ilin Illan to the ground, Kevran's body included. Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Andarra